Family Secrets
by Angelina56
Summary: The SVU team are trying to catch a rapist. who has yet to be caught after all these years. What happens when he goes after three of there own and a old detective from their unit comes to the squad seeking their help. What will happen who knows. Read and find out what happens. Will be pairs in later chapters guys. E/O and maybe F/M, Nick/Rollins or fin/Rollins and other pairs maybe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & order SVU  
**

**A/N: this story was written months and months ago. i just found it in my lap-top and decided to post it. so any future chapters may be written diffrent because i only had chapter one done. hope you like this story and chapter. **

**so here is the chapter guys enjoy.**

* * *

Family secrets

* * *

Chapter 1: Cold Case reopened

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain_

_~Broken by Lindsey Haun~_

**~New York~**

**Monday November 12, 2012**

**SVU Squad room 10:30am**

Olivia, Munch, Fin, Rollins and Amaro were all at their desk working when Cragen came out of his office and over to them.

They looked all looked up when they heard the door to their captain's office open and close. They saw that he was making his way over to them with Alex Cabot and Casey Novak in toe behind him.

He stopped near all of them along with Casey and Alex and asked while he was looking at Amaro and Rollins.

"Did you to ever find out if there were any more victims on that cold case you've been working on for the past two weeks?" asked Cragen

Everyone looked over to Rollins and Amaro who each grabbed a file off their desk.

"Well the cold case you had us looking into was Megan Jorden born 1992 in Boston. She moved with her family here to New York in May 1998 when she was about 6 years old. She was raped in 2006 at the age of 14. Her rapist dumbed her out side of her house after he was done with her, it was Fin and an old officer of yours a detective Elliot Stabler case. Megan killed herself two years after she was raped by taking an overdose of ant-depressants for her depression." said Rollins looking to her co-workers.

"Ya I remember that case the rapist wear a condom so there was no DNA at all in her rape kit, but she was raped repeatedly before she was found in front of her house. When she woke up three days later she gave us her statement. She never heard her rapist talk when he was raping her. She also said that he raped her 4 or 5 times before he knocked her out and then she woke up three days later and found herself in the hospital. She had marks on her wrist were she had been tied up.

She was attacked from behind on her way home from school and thrown in to a car. She didn't get a good look at her rapist, but she said that the man who raped her of normal height and he had dark brown or black hair and wear sunglasses and a hat and she said that he looked normal when she past him on the side walk. Elliot and I worked on her case for weeks but it went cold and we never found her rapist." Said Fin as he looked at everyone around him who were looking at him as he talked.

"Did you ever check up on her case for new leads and check up on her to see how she was doing?" asked Nick Amaro glaring at Fin.

"Yes I did. I checked up on her every 3 months for the first year after her rape and then she refused to see me after that and believe me even tried to get her parents to get her to see me or call me so I could know how she was doing but it didn't work and her parents asked me to stop calling and coming by their house and that they appreciated what I did and was trying to do for their daughter. I also looked over her case whenever I could but all the leads I found where all dead ends." Said Fin

Everyone took that in and then the questions started up again.

"So back to the captain's question did you find any other cases that were a match to the Jorden case." Asked Alex Cabot

Everyone looked to Amaro and Rollins waiting for them to answer.

"Well there were 18 cases that matched the MO of Megan Jorden. There's Kimberly Roberts, Crystal Edwards and Anna and Rebecca Murphy and 14 others." Said Rollins looking at everyone.

Everyone looked to Amaro when he cleared his throat waiting for him to talk.

"Anna Murphy and her daughter Rebecca moved here to New York in May 1993 when Rebecca was 6 months old. Rebecca was raped in 2006 when she was 13 years old and her mother was rape in 2000 before her daughter and they gave a statement that was identical to the one Megan Jorden gave 2 months before Rebecca was raped. There rape kits showed the same thing as Megan's did and they were raped repeatedly just like Megan Jorden." said Amaro looking at his co-workers as he spoke.

"Wait a minute the mother was raped by the same guy that raped her daughter?" said Alex Cabot

Amaro and Rollins both nodded their heads saying yes to Cabot's question.

"But why rape just Rebecca's mother and not the others mothers?" asked Cragen

Everyone followed Rollins and Amaro over to the conference little area where there was the big flat screens and a computer and a big table.

Everyone set around the table, but Rollins and Amaro. Olivia set next to Alex who had Cragen sitting next to her one the right side of the table and on the other side of the table was Casey and next to Casey was Munch and next to Munch is Fin.

"Captain before we show you the photos of the victim's I should warn you that they all look kind of like ADA Cabot. They are all blonde hair and blue eyed." Said Rollins

Everyone was in shock as Rollins pulled up the photos of the victims and they saw what Rollins meant by that they look like Alex Cabot.

Cragen sighed and said…

"Until we solve this case Rollins you and Alex will both have protection details just to be safe we aren't taken any chances guys." Cragen said in a stern voice barring no arguments from Rollins or Alex.

Rollins and Alex just nodded they knew it would be useless to argue with cragen.

"There's also Kimberly Roberts born in 1993 she was raped in 2006 she was 13 years old, she moved to New York with her family in 2000. Crystal Edwards born in 1992 moved to New York in 2001 with her family raped in 2005 her sister Haley was also raped she was born in 1993 and was raped in 2006?" said Rollins

Amaro picked up where Rollins left off on the list of victims.

"Morgan and Grace Bennett, Morgan mother of Grace Bennett born in 1974 raped in 2000 at the age of 26 she moved to New York in 1992 a year before her daughter was born. Grace Bennett born in 1993 was raped in 2006 at 13 years old. She lived in New York all her life.

Then there's Susan Jenkins born in 1993 moved to New York in 2003 at the age of 10 with her mother. She was raped in 2007 at the age of 14. Margaret Perry born in 1992. Moved to New York in 1998 with her father and stepmother. She was raped in 2006 at the age of 14." Said Amaro

Everyone looked from Amaro over to Rollins.

"There's Nancy, Helen and Virginia Alexander. Nancy and Virginia were born in 1993 as twins and they were raped in 2006 two days apart. Helen born in 1992 raped in 2005. Her sisters and parents moved to New York in 1996. Cynthia Hayes born in 1975 moved to New York in 1998 with her two year old daughter. She was raped in 2000 when she was 25 years old her kid was at a friend's house for the day.

Joyce Crawford and Heather Jennings born in 1974 and 1975 there sisters. They moved to New York with their husbands in moved to New York in 1999. They were raped in 2000 within two weeks of each other."

Said Rollins as she looked at everyone at the table.

Everyone looked to Amaro and wait for him start talking.

"Then are last 2 victims are Tammy Mendez and Irene Watts. There both each other's cousin on their fathers side. They moved to New York back in 2000 and were raped within 5 days of each other in 2000 they were both born in 1974." Said Amaro looking at everyone at the table.

Everyone took all that information in and analyzed it.

"So we have 7 women and 11 teenage girls that were raped by the same rapist. So why rape to different age groups?" asked Olivia to everyone at the table.

Everyone thought about it and then someone spoke up.

"So there has to be a reason the rapist is targeting women and teenage girls and when we find that reason we will know how to stop the rapist." Said Munch to everyone at the table.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Munch.

"Are any of the victims still alive today?" asked Casey Novak

"No none of them are they all are dead. They all killed themselves with in 3 years of being raped but one who took her own life on May 5, 2010. So we can't reinter-view them." Said Amaro

Everyone at the table all sighed it made catching the rapist harder with all the victims died.

"Also we found out that all our victims came from Boston to New York that's the only thing they have in common besides the person who raped them." Said Rollins

"That's not much to go on guys." Said Fin

"I know but it all we got at the moment. Although I did send the MO to Boston to see if there are any cases with similar MO that was 3 days ago they should be getting back to me any day now guys.'' Said Rollins

Everyone nodded their heads okay.

* * *

**~New Jersey~**

**Jersey general hospital 12:45pm**

**Detective Jennifer Cabot's room surgical floor**

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
_

Jennifer Cabot set in her hospital bed looking over her case files for the Megan Jorden cold case that she got a friend to slip to her a few years ago.

She was comparing Megan Jorden's rape to the one's that happened in Boston that had the same MO as Megan Jorden rape case.

_And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles__  
_

She was going over everything that she had on the rapist who raped these women and herself.

She spent hours looking over this rape reports and the photos of the women's and girls bodies during the rape kit. She also would spent hours staring at photos of the victims of before the rapes when they were happy.

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself  
When you're broken  
Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are_

She also read the files on the deaths of all the victims, she knew that she was the only one alive today that she knew of that this rapist had raped.

She had a theory of who may be the rapist that hurt so many herself included that lead to may deaths. She just wanted to catch this rapist and stop him from hurting anyone else.

_No matter how much your  
heart is aching__  
__There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah_

Jennifer couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and get back to work she loved at the 2-2 jersey city, new jersey aka the jersey city sex crimes unit.

She knew that her captain and her fellow detectives in her squad new that she would never take off from work because she got hurt. So her captain would put her on desk duty until she was full healed from her injures.

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself  
When you're broken  
Better days are gonna  
find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken__  
_

Jennifer new that she would be released from the hospital soon. She knew that her captain would make her go home and rest for a few days before she could go back to the squad room and start her desk duty until she's aloud to be out on the street chasing down leads.

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken  
_

She hated desk duty but it was that or stay at home until she was cleared for duty by her doctor.

Jennifer feel asleep as her painkillers kicked in.

* * *

**~New York~**

**SVU Squad room 2 pm**

Everyone was set in the same spot as before exempt for Amaro and Rollins who bulled chairs up to set at the end of the table near the big screens that had photos of the victims on it and Casey Novak and Alex Cabot who went to get the victims medical files opened.

They all were looking over all the reports and files on the victims they had. They were trying to see if they missed anything and they had Alex Cabot and Casey Novak there ADA's getting court orders for the victims medical files, so they can go over them and see what is in them to see if it could help them out.

* * *

**An hour later**

Olivia, Munch, Fin, Rollins, Amaro, Cragen, Cabot and Novak were all setting around the conference room table looking over the medical records of the victims. They couldn't find anything that helped them out.

"So what now guys?" asked Casey Novak

"Well we all call it a day there's nothing else we can do on this cases today so let's get some rest and start tomorrow with fresh eyes." Said Cragen

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Captain Cragen they all gather there things and went home for the day.

* * *

**Next day Tuesday November 13, 2012**

**SVU Squad room conference table 8:30am**

Olivia, Munch, Fin, Rollins, Amaro, Cragen, Cabot and Novak had just came back to work after going home and catching up on sleep last night.

They all wished that they had a new lead to follow that would help them get closer to catching this killer.

Everyone was so lost in their thoughts that they didn't hear someone come up behind then and stop near the table.

Everyone at the table looked up when someone spoke to them.

"Excuse me I was told down stairs to come up here to the 3rd floor to find the sex crime unit to talk to two Detectives an Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins about a case that I was assigned years ago that maybe connected to the case they are working on right now." Said a man in his 70's with a cane as he looked at everyone at the table.

Everyone looked at him and then to each other like is this old man telling the truth or was he playing a joke on them.

Then they looked back to him and said…

"Hello sir I'm Detective Nick Amaro how can I help you?" asked Amaro kindly to the old man.

"Well back in 2006 I was a Detective in Brooklyn working in the sex crimes unit. My captain at the time got a call from a nurse at Brooklyn General saying that they had a young women who came in and was a possible sexual assault victim and could we come down and talk to her. By the time me and my partner at the time got there the nurse said that she told the young women that they called the police and that there were some detectives coming to talk to her. She said that when the young women heard that the police were coming that she grabbed her cloths and put them on and yelling at the nurse telling her she shouldn't have called the cops and she only can here to get a rape kit done and leave. After the young women got dressed she left AMA. (AGENST MEDICAL ADVICES)." Said the retired Detective

Everyone took that in and they knew that rape victim that the retired Detective had back then was related to this case.

"So how old was the victim detective …." Asked Olivia

Everyone looked to the retired sex crimes Detective who sighed.

"She gave the personal at the hospital a fake name. She told them that her name was Kenzie Thomas and that she was 16 years old, but I ran her name through the data base and got a hit, but it was blocked and confidential and I couldn't see anything in her file. I was told that I didn't have the clearance to look at her file. So I figured that it was an alias and that the young woman was a cop who had to be undercover. Turned out that I was right it was a alias for someone undercover the sealed file on Kenzie Thomas was sealed by the FBI and Homeland Security. They wouldn't tell us who she was and were we could find her to get her statement. They said if they did it would ruin there undercover operation and that the undercover women was deep undercover and they couldn't get in touch with her.

So we never got her statement and we were told to close the rape case and send everything we had to Homeland Security including the rape kit and my name is Frank King." said the retired detective

Everyone was in shock at hearing what detective King said about his rape victim. They couldn't believe that the FBI and Homeland Security buried this case because the rape victim was deep undercover and they didn't want to ruin their the undercover women never got justice for what happened to her just like their victims.

They also couldn't believe that the women who gave the hospital an alias was a teenager who was a cop, but they wondered how that was possible.

"So the undercover women who went by the alias Kenzie Thomas would be like 21 or 22 years old now?" said Munch

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with what Munch said.

Everyone looked to the retired Detective who was looking at them.

"Thanks for telling us Mr. King we appreciate you telling us what you knew about this Kenzie Thomas women. You have a good day Mr. King." Said Amaro

"You're welcome Detectives and if you ever need anything just give me a call." Said Frank King as he handed Amaro his card.

Everyone watched as he left the squad room. Then they all looked back to the files in front of them willing them to give them some clue as to who was the rapist they were looking for.

* * *

**2 hour later (10:30am)**

Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, Amanda Rollins had all left to go to the court house they had to be in court they had the protection detail with them at about 8:50am.

Everyone at the table looked up when they heard a few gasp and then everything was quite. They saw there ex-coworker and friend Elliot Stabler coming over to the conference table with two of his kids Dickie and Kathleen Stabler, and they looked worried and scared and Elliot had a DVD in his left hand.

Everyone at the table except Amaro who didn't know who the man with two teenagers who had a military tattoo on his arm was in shock to see Elliot and his kids spot near the table and looking at everyone.

Amaro looked around the table at everyone and realized that everyone was still shocked at seeing this man and two kids.

"Sir are you alright?" asked Amaro kindly to the man with kids

Amaro saying that brought everyone out of there shock at seeing Elliot again.

"Elliot is everything okay?" asked Cragen

Everyone saw Elliot take a deep breath and looked at them.

"I got back from my daily run and found this on my doorstep along with a note taped to it." Said Elliot as he handed the DVD and note over to Fin who kept the DVD and gave the note to Olivia as he headed over to the computer to put the DVD in.

Everyone looked to Olivia who looked at the note in her hand then back to everyone. Then back to the note…

"_**Dear Detective Stabler **_

_**As you will see on the DVD that I left you I have your daughter Elizabeth Stabler she quite the young beauty, at the age 19 and a collage freshman with her twin brother Dickie Stabler.**_

_**I also know that you no longer work for the Manhattan special victims unit after you're shooting in the squad room not that long ago and you had to kill a teenaged girl who was wilding a loaded gun and using it. Poor you detective.**_

_**Well Stabler if you want your daughter back then you have to help your old co-workers to find me. They now what I'm capable of and they will also find out that I have ADA's Cabot and Novak along with Det. Rollins what fun I'm going to have with them. I also have the women who once had an alias named Kenzie Thomas.**_

_**I find it interesting that ADA Cabot has a restraining order against her daddy judge and her lawyer mother. She also has a younger sister who lives in New Jersey who's a cop there, who also has a restraining order against their parents to and she got **__**emancipated**__** at 16 back in Boston. Alexandra has no idea that she has a younger sister at all.**_

_**What fun I can have with them with everything I know. **_

_**I'll be seeing you all soon real soon.**_

_**Bye Detective Stabler **_

Everyone was in shock at what the note said…

"They have my daughter and Alex, Casey and this detective Rollins person and this Kenzie Thomas to. I also thought that Alex and her family were close." Said Elliot Stabler to everyone at the table.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Stabler.

"Okay hears what we are going to do guys. Olivia, Fin, and Munch you guys call Alex, Casey and Rollins phones and let's see if they answer. We needed to know if this guy's really has them as he says he does. Amaro you call Officer Louise Walter at 715-487-9578 (made this number up.) he's in charge of Rollins and Cabot's Protection detail and see where they are. Elliot take your son and daughter to the interview room or Kathleen can take Dickie somewhere for a while.

Then after all that we will take a look at the DVD that came with the note." Said Cragen in a stern voice to everyone at the table.

Everyone nodded and did as Cragen told them to do.

Olivia, Fin and Munch all pulled out there cell phones and dialed Alex, Casey and Rollins cells.

Elliot watched his two of his kids leave the squad room he knew that they were going back to his house for now.

Cragen just watched as everyone did as he told them to. He just hoped that the person who kidnaped Elliot's daughter didn't have Alex, Casey and Rollins.

TBC…..

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this story so far. I hope it was okay guys. Let me know what you think of this story so far guys. More to come.


End file.
